Property of an Obsessive Vampire
by SuperHypnotic
Summary: It's been years since the death of Bella's mother and she's finally ready to move on, until a certain gorgeous stranger kidnaps her in order to repay a debt. Taking her was the easy part, but what if he decides he doesn't want to let her go?
1. Chapter 1

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 1_

The insistent sound of tapping woke her up. With a heavy sigh, Bella lifted her head.

And was greeted to a room of twenty or so other teenagers, all snickering at her.

"I hope we haven't interrupted your beauty sleep, Miss Swan."

Her head whipped to the front of the room, where Mr. Banner frowned from behind the lab station. The room filled with laughter and Bella's cheeks flushed deeply.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking away. Her wavy, brown hair created a curtain from her and the taunting eyes.

Mr. Banner turned back to his demonstration and Bella yawned. She was having that dream again; in a dark, vacant playground with a beautiful man. Clearly he had been a teenager at the time, his features fresh and unwrinkled, but to her six year old self he appeared a young man, troubled. She never did understand why he looked so miserable.

A paper ball whacked the side of her head and Bella turned to where Jessica was seated, the peppy blond urging her to read the note. Away from Mr. Banner eyes, she opened it under the lab table.

GOING SHOPPING IN PORT ANGELES TOMORROW. UR GOING. NO EXCEPTIONS.

P.S. TURN ON YOUR PHONE! I HATE SENDING NOTES OLD SCHOOL STYLE.

Bella smiled and quickly dropped the paper into her bag. Jessica had been trying to get her to do this all year, but she had refused. Not only was Bella a goody goody, but she was simply unsure of her ability to sneak glances down at a phone with a teacher in the room. Knowing her luck they'd catch her the first day.

The bell rang and the students shuffled out of the room. Jessica greeted her at the doorway.

"So, what's up?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, I guess...?"

Jessica shook her head and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, fess up! There's obviously something up with you! You love biology. You're the last person I'd expect to fall asleep in class."

Bella flushed, recalling the embarrassing incident. "It's just stress," she murmured quickly. "I've been taking extra shifts at the diner and ACTs are soon-"

"Ugh, please don't remind me," Jessica groaned, leading the way into the crowded cafeteria. Forks high school was a rather small community with very few people, but they still managed to make the giant room feel small. "And you better get someone to cover your shift for tomorrow. I will not have any excuses for your absence."

Bella grabbed her usual sandwich and lemonade from the lunch line and then walked over to the usual lunch table. Mike, Angela, and Eric greeted them both with a grin.

"Arizona! Heard you fell asleep in bio." Mike chuckled, referring to her nickname when she was still the new girl.

"Ah, give her a break, Mike," Angela defended, giving Bella a sympathy grin. Bella thanked the girl with her own smile.

"Hey, I'm not judging or anything! I'd fall asleep too if I had Mr. Banner as a teacher."

"Does he still act like he's got a stick wedged up his ass?" Eric laughed along with Mike while the girls just shook their heads, containing their own giggles.

"Anyway," Jessica pulled the conversation toward her, pointing to Angela. "You are going with me and Bella to Port Angeles tomorrow. No excuses."

Mike and Eric fake gasped. "I don't recall being invited," Mike stated.

"That's because you aren't." Jessica pursed her lips. "We need a girls night, anyway. We'll probably try on clothes and buy tons of things. If you guys want to carry the bags, I'm sure-"

Eric lifted up his hands. "I'm out."

Mike smirked. "I'll go if you all try on some lingerie."

"Pervert!" Jessica threw a french fry at him with a teasing smile. Mike and Jessica had been flirting the past couple of months, but they were still at the awkward friend stage. Jessica was waiting for him to make a move. Mike didn't seem to be any time soon.

"We wouldn't let you guys within a mile distance if that were the case," Angela stated, picking up a piece of her salad, but the blush was evident across her cheeks.

Mike turned to Bella with a boy-ish grin. "C'mon, Bella. You'd let me by, right?"

An awkward moment passed as Bella ignored the comment, blushing as usual. "I don't think that would happen," was all she said.

"Ooh, rejected," Eric sang, earning a playful shove from Mike.

* * *

Bella managed to get Kristy to cover her shift, thanking her multiple times.

"Don't worry about it, hon," the woman said with the dismissive wave of her hand. "You're young. You deserve to have a little fun."

She changed into her usual outfit: fitting jeans, a shirt, and some worn out converse. No doubt Jessica would chide her about her lack of individuality, but Bella didn't really care. She was happy in her plain, comfortable clothing and nothing was gonna change her mind about turning to high heels.

"I'm going out Char- I mean, dad!" Bella called over her shoulder, but as usual the living room remained empty and untouched. Still, it was routine for her to say this. It made her feel less alone.

Jessica honked right when Bella walked outside, rushing into the minivan. It began to pour outside and she forgot to grab a jacket.

"Sorry about the ride," Jessica apologized from the driver's seat. Angela smiled back at Bella from the passenger's. "My stupid brother took my car for his date."

"He got his license?" Bella asked, shutting the door. She remembered meeting Jessica's younger brother once. He was cute, with light brown hair and dimples. He had looked so shy and awkward the last time she met him. Having a date already surprised her.

"Yeah, last week and he's been taking my car everywhere since. I swear if my parents don't buy him his own car soon, I'm gonna go insane."

"The van isn't that bad," Angela defended. Bella had learned quickly that the girl always seemed to be sticking up for something. It seemed in her nature to help a lost cause. "And it's definitely better then Ben's car. I can barely fit in it!"

"I'm pretty sure if you told him that he'd be offended," Jessica laughed. "You've been dating, what, five months? And already you want to criticize his life style."

"Not his life style. Just his car."

"Like that's so much better."

Feeling oddly left out, Bella stared out the window and began to doze off. Her dating experience was slim to none and whenever the girls conversations drifted to guys she found herself going quiet. It's not that she hated guys or anything, she just felt completely lost to the topic. And whenever it came up, her thoughts always seemed to drift off to her dream.

The haunting gold eyes, his unruly bronze hair, the pink of his lips against pale skin. It was like every year the dream grew stronger, the image clearer. It should have been the exact opposite, which puzzled Bella. Now she felt strangely drawn to a boy that didn't even exist.

But that was crazy and she knew it. It was best to forget about the imaginary guy and move on.

The drive there was long and filled with light chit chat. Bella was thankful when they finally found a parking space.

She unfastened her seat belt and looked to her companions. "Do you guys mind if I go over to a book store first?"

"What?" Jessica demanded, as if she were appalled. "I invite you for a girls night on the town and you wanna ditch us?"

"I just wanted to see if they had this book. I'll be quick."

Angela smiled. "I'm fine with it. We can meet up at the restaurant too. I'm starving."

Jessica scowled, but sighed. "Fine. But you _will _try on dresses afterward, and like it."

"Promise," Bella agreed.

They split up and decided to meet up in an hour, which would give Bella enough time to find the store and the book she wanted. It was drizzling as she made her way down the street and the sun was already going down. She was suddenly thankful her vision was better then most.

Running down the sidewalk, she bumped into a stranger.

"Oh, sorry." Bella flushed and quickly continued down the road. She hadn't met his gaze properly, but merely saw the curve of his lips.

"It's fine...Bella." The voice whispered from behind her. Heart thumping, she stopped and whirled around.

"Do I..."

But the guy had disappeared and she was alone in the frigid rain once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 2_

After an extremely long three hours, which consisted of dress changing, hair pulling, and even the occasional self-esteem rant, Bella was finally relieved to be backseat of the car. Her body was actually sore from standing for several hours in a number of heels; most she could hardly find her footing in.

It amazed her how easily Angela stood in her pumps, and she envied Jessica who walked from one end of the store to the other like a runaway model. Bella knew there was no hope of her looking that graceful or sexy in her shoes. She'd be lucky not to fall face first.

But the girls seemed happy and Bella enjoyed the light atmosphere. Conversations were thrown about the upcoming dance, but Bella's mind drifted off to the stranger.

How could he have possibly known her name? She hadn't recognized his voice and what little she saw of his face hadn't rung a bell either. Something was rather chill crawling about the moment and Bella entered her own home anxious.

The house was plunged in darkness. The only light appeared from the TV, which was turned on the game. Charlie snored heavily from his recliner and then turned slightly. Bella smiled at the scene.

She walked to the closet and pulled out one of the old blankets. Then she walked back to Charlie and pulled the controller out of his right hand. With the flick of her wrist, the blanket floated in the air for a moment, and then settled over her father's limp form. The TV screen went black and Bella carried the empty beer bottle to the kitchen. As quietly as she could, she washed the dishes and then went about her evening routine.

After her shower, she glanced at her clock and winced. Guess there would be no time to get some Wuthering Heights in. It was a classic Bella read often and it showed on the torn book. With a sigh, the girl crawled under her covers and turned off the lights.

* * *

"Okay, so let's say you're stranded on an island and you couldn't use that."

Jessica groaned. "I'm tired of stranded island questions."

"She's right," Angela agreed. "They are getting kind of old."

Bella yawned and poked at her salad as the lunchroom conversations started. Thanks to the girls little shopping spree, she barely had any sleep last night. She had gotten up early to check on Charlie and then finish writing her paper, which she had forgotten due to work and studies.

"Fine," Mike sighed dramatically from across the table. "Then let's say you're in a volcano-"

"Why would we be in a volcano?" Eric asked, giving Mike a look of both disbelief and stupidity.

"I don't know! Just go with it, okay? You're in a volcano and the thing erupts-"

"Then we'd be dead," Angela finished.

Mike groaned and smacked a hand to his face. "I give up. You are officially the worst audience in the world."

"Anything to get you to stop talking," Eric admitted with a grin. Then, shoveling a piece of burger in his mouth, he asked, "So, what's up with Arizona?"

Bella inwardly groaned as all eyes turned to her.

Jessica gasped. "Oh my God, Bella. You're green!"

"I'm fine," she reassured. "I just didn't get that much sleep last night."

"We were out kind of late," Angela piped up with concerned eyes.

"It wasn't even midnight when we dropped you off! Geez, what were you doing?"

She didn't provide an answer.

"Maybe I should take her to the nurse," Mike offered, already standing up. Eric mumbled something unintelligible with his mouth full.

"No really, I'm fine," Bella insisted, but the more she lied the worse she felt. Her eyes were burning in the strangest way and she felt if her eyes were open a second longer she might fall down.

"C'mon, Arizona." Mike patted the back of her seat and Jessica watched them carefully. Bella sighed, but stood and leaned to Mike for support. "I gotcha," he whispered.

Halfway down the hall, Bella collapsed. The tile flooring hit her hip uncomfortably.

"Bella!" Mike called, shaking her slightly. "This isn't good."

Footsteps picked up from somewhere in the distance and they seemed to ring in Bella's ears. They had a good clack against the tile and she imagined whoever was walking toward them probably spent a fortune.

"Is she okay?" The voice was low, musical almost, and hinted at a memory, but Bella was too disoriented to think about it. She concentrated on even breathing and not hurling this morning's breakfast on the stranger's expensive shoes.

"She just passed out." Mike's tone was leaked with worry. "I was taking her to the nurse because she was green and now this."

There was a heavy, tense silence, and then all of a sudden Bella was scooped into a pair of strong arms. Her body leaned against that of a muscular chest, carrying a scent of mint and forest.

"What are you doing?" Mike demanded, outraged.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office." The stranger's voice vibrated through his chest. If Bella weren't so sick, she probably would have blushed. "I'm a part of the staff. You can return to class."

There was a slight swinging as the man carrying her began moving. The rocking motion did little to help her knotting stomach. Whatever was wrong with her, she hoped it would past soon, but she mainly wished she could open her eyes and see her savior's face.

After a little more walking, the man stopped. There was the beep of a car being unlocked and then Bella was placed into a seat. Another door opened and then the sound of an engine went off.

"Hope you don't mind," the stranger spoke as the car pulled out of the parking lot, "but I'm stealing you for a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 3_

Had she been fully aware of the scene, Bella would have called for help. She was only acutely aware what was happening now, but the part of her brain that told her to take flight or fight was asleep, along with the rest of her body. She was getting worse.

There was little she could concentrate on. The sound of the stranger's melodic voice seemed distant. A hushed argument over time was lost to her. The whoosh of wind whenever the windows were rolled down drowned out anything that might have been of importance. Sometimes it felt like the sun was right on her, scorching her skin, but she wasn't sure if it was just another side effect to her sickness.

Then she was cradled in his arms again.

"...My wife...a room...just checking..."

She only heard a fraction of the conversation. The rest consisted of low murmurs. Bella felt the soft cushions of a comforter before she drifted into a deep slumber.

Her mouth was dry when she awoke and it felt like she might be sick. Tilting over the bed, she was surprised to see a bucket already set on the ground. She eyed it curiously for some time, before memories flashed back. She sat upright and studied the room with wide eyes.

It was a small area and most of the space was taken up by the queen sized bed. There was only one window on the wall across from her, but the blinds were closed, plunging the room in darkness. There were three doors staring back at her. One was cracked open to reveal a bathroom. Another was smaller, perhaps a closet, and the last had a bolt locking her in.

Bella felt the blood drain from her face, but she concentrated on her thoughts. She was usually pretty good at dealing with unpleasant situations. After her mother died, she had gotten used to the routine. She brought the white covers to her chin and forced herself to remember.

The past few hours were shrouded in darkness. The images and sounds were mixed with dizziness and the uncomfortable smell of roses. She was almost sick at the thought, but there had been a man, she was sure. Bella eyed the empty bedside to her right, wondering if he had set himself beside her and watched as she slept.

Ignoring her fear, she forced herself out of bed and was thankful to see she was still in the same clothes as yesterday. Yesterday...had it been yesterday when she was sick in the cafeteria? Time seemed nonexistent in the ominous room. There wasn't even a clock for her to check the time.

Her legs felt strange to be standing on. They were heavy and awkward as she stumbled her way to the window. She opened the blinds and saw the structure of a brick wall. She tried to pry the window open, but it was clamped shut.

There was a phone on the bedside table, but it was temporarily disconnected. She had tried the door, even as there was an obvious bolt, and found it wouldn't budge. The bathroom was small and had nothing of convenience. A bar of soap, sink, shower, and toilet gleamed back at her. She was too anxious to use any of it.

The only thing left for Bella to do would be to threaten her capture. Searching the closet, she took out a broom. She tried breaking it in half with her thigh, the way she had seen people do it countless of times on TV, but it only splintered a little. She then whacked the broom against the sink a couple of times until it finally gave away.

Now she had a weapon and one lesson of self defense on her side. Would he be able to take her down? She remembered being pressed against his muscular chest. She would have to make sure this didn't become a fight between strength.

Bella looked up and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She looked like death. Her brown hair was tousled like a haystack. Her usually fair complexion was pale and complete with dark circles under her eyes, but her expression was frozen. There was a fear in her eyes she could pick out, something she had never quite experienced before. It scared her more than the thought of facing this man.

The doorknob shook a little and Bella clutched the weapon, hiding behind the bathroom wall. The sound of her breathing was deafening as she waited. She listened as the doorknob jiggled a little more and then the squeak as the door slid open. She couldn't hear those expensive shoes over the carpeting. With a sharp intake of breath, she jumped into the doorway and gasped.

She knew this man. She _knew _him. Not in the way she might have recognized one of her classmates at the mall, or one of Charlie's friends that used to visit when she was a child. He hadn't changed at all though. His hair was the same bronze color, styled in a bed head sort of way. His skin was still just as pale. His face looked as if it were carved from stone; the intense look in golden eyes; distinct features of high cheekbones and a straight nose; the full shape of his tantalizing lips. The man from her dreams was still just as perfect, and still just as miserable.

But he wasn't a man, not now anyway. He was an age close to her own and that scared her more than anything else.

The broom hit the carpet soundlessly.

Whatever he had seen in her, he didn't seem the least bit concerned. Instead he walked into the threshold, forcing Bella back a few steps so he didn't collide with her, and then closed the door quietly behind him. All the time he managed to keep his eyes locked with hers. His gaze was set in a slight glare, and he kept his lips in a frown.

Her heart was thudding in her chest. Okay, so she knew him from a dream of hers when she was a child. That didn't make him any better than a kidnapper. The thought brought her muscles back into action as she eyed the broomstick again.

"I wouldn't do that," the musical voice spoke up. She made the mistake of looking into his too perfect face. "And it isn't the least bit funny."

Funny? She asked herself. How was getting stabbed with a wooden stick remotely laughable?

He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the nightstand drawer. Bella analyzed the pull of muscles from beneath the button down shirt. He had a nice build; muscular, but nothing too intense. He was also taller than her by a head. It would take more then a few self defense moves to take him down. Slowly, she began inching toward the stick.

"Who are you?" Bella decided to keep up the conversation. She bent down and grasped her weapon.

The teenage guy continued to dig through the drawers contents. "No one," he said simply.

That surprised her. She assumed a kidnapper would want her to know his name. Wasn't that the reason he had stolen her? She shook her head. She shouldn't have been so simple minded. Maybe he was planning on taking her to some shady men who owned a prostitution business. Or had some sort of sadistic hobby of charming teenage girls before killing them.

Fear prickled down her back then. She definitely wasn't go to stay around and find out. Carefully, she began making her way behind him. She had never stabbed a person before or had the desire too. Was she even capable of causing someone pain?

The moment was decided for her. He spun around and out of fear and reflex Bella plunged the wooden stick into his side. The guy gasped, folding over slightly as red pooled his shirt. Bella averted her gaze from the blood, focusing on keeping her head straight, and ran to the door. It was still unlocked and she didn't hesitate.

There was a long, thin hallway with several doors on either side. Their room was in the center so she picked right and ran in that direction. The hotel was rather shady looking and going to ask for help didn't seem like the wisest choice. She continued going forward, tripping every so often, until she made it to the stairwell.

Bella took two at a time. When her breathing finally become heavy, she took a moment to catch her breath. Relax, she told herself. He was probably still up in the room. She doubted he would be strong enough to actually catch up to her with a wound like that.

She made it to the end of the staircase and saw the lobby. With a sigh of relief, Bella walked in.

And was greeted with a hand clamped to her mouth.

The door to the lobby closed and Bella's muffled scream stopped at the sight of the guy. The wooden broomstick was still pierced in his side, but it looked like the bleeding had stopped. How was that possible?

With little effort, he placed a piece of cloth over her mouth. Bella struggled against it until her body fell limp against his. He stuffed the fabric into his pocket and carried her bridal style back up the stairs and to the room. The images around her were slightly blurry, but at least she could see this time.

She was placed back on that queen sized bed and watched as her kidnapper eyed the broomstick. He grasped it in both hands and quickly pulled it out from his side. Then he took off his shirt and revealed nothing, but a small scar in its place.

Bella gasped. That couldn't be possible. She had stabbed him in the side. People didn't just heal like that! But her head was spinning again and it hurt to think. He should have been immobile. She should have been able to escape. But darkness began to fill the edges of her vision and the last thing she saw was golden eyes gleaming back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 4_

Bella sighed blissfully as her mother tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. Renee often played with her daughter's hair and even at the age of seventeen Bella received comfort from the gesture. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the hand cupped her cheek, but it wasn't the slender palm that she was used to. This one was large, cold, and calloused. Confused, Bella opened her eyes.

And the boy from her dreams returned, only now it wasn't a pleasant dream and she wasn't sleeping. The moment this registered, she flinched.

There were restraints on her body. Her wrists and ankles were tied to a wooden chair with thick rope. Each pull and twitch of the limb burned painfully against the material. She winced and stopped moving.

He was still right in front of her. His face was just a sliver away from her own. He made it hard to focus on anything other than himself; the golden eyes; the bronze hair; the parted lips. A deep blush scattered across her cheeks as she cursed and looked away. He was beautiful. How could someone like him be beautiful?

The thudding of her heart was on double time as she waited for him to move. Her scalp was hot as she anticipated some kind of rape or murder. He was in the perfect position to take advantage of her and this time there was no broomstick for her to hold, but that obviously hadn't helped in the least. He had been carrying her around like the wound meant nothing. It might have been the drug he gave her, but she could have sworn when he pulled the broomstick out, he was completely healed.

Finally, after what felt like a heart attack, the man straightened. Bella sunk back into the chair in relief as he walked away from her. Now she could concentrate on where she was.

It was a large house. The mint green walls smelled of fresh paint. All the furniture was pushed to the borders of the room and covered in plastic bags. Two bay-windows were set behind her, allowing sunlight to enter.

She turned her head back forward and watched the man's figure in the doorway. His back was to her, but his posture was rigid. From this angle she could make out the hand that had caressed her, now clenched in a fist.

Bella cringed at the thought of that hand striking her. He was probably one of those men that liked to play games. Sure, he was sweet when he wanted to be, but in reality he would always be a cold, heartless killer. Feeling the sudden need to escape again, she frantically pulled at the ropes.

"Don't do that." His musical voice sounded rough and strained. Bella stopped to glance up at the man. He hadn't turned back to her.

Was he talking to her? It wasn't as if she were making that much noise. This time she slowly tugged on the rope. It almost hurt more.

She stopped and unclenched her jaw. Okay, that obviously wasn't going to get her out of here. And neither was the beautiful man from her dreams.

"W...Why am I here?" Her voice sounded sad and pathetic. Bella scolded herself for it. That wasn't the way to get answers out of someone twice her size.

He immediately straightened and his head turned slightly to the side, just enough to see the corner of his eye. "If you promise not to run, I'll unbind you."

Well, she would definitely keep that promise. Their last encounter hadn't exactly been forgotten. The image of her stabbing him came to mind and the thought made her sick. He was a cruel, sick man, but she had hit him nonetheless. She didn't feel strong and empowered like those girls that did self defense claimed. She felt just as violent as a murderer.

He turned around and the sound of his shoes on the wooden floorboards stirred a faint memory with Mike at the school. It was the same sound she remembered from the stranger, but that wasn't what made her pale. It was Mike, and Jessica, and Angela, and her dad. Oh God...

The man squatted in front of her, this time not bothering to meet her eyes. Her mind drifted for a moment, and she imagined he was her boyfriend, tending to her injuries. With a tenderness she didn't understand, the man untied the ropes. Then, after he was done, he stood up and tossed it to the side. It landed on one of the plastic coverings with a soft thump.

Without the restraint, Bella's muscles shook. She felt strange reactions from her body. She was probably hungry, but her fear continued to make her stomach flop that she couldn't even notice. Her heart was pounding and head was throbbing. Her legs were like jello in the chair and yet she had the urge to run as fast as she could out of that house screaming.

Bella ignored all the reactions her body had and swallowed. Her throat was extremely dry. "I want to know who you are and what you want."

He looked down at her with a haunting gaze. He was still miserable. Why? She knew she was scared out of her mind, but the curiosity still picked at her.

"My name is Edward Cullen." His voice was smooth again, like honey. "I actually don't live that far from you, just a little ways outside of Forks. You are here because I need to repay a debt."

Debt. She didn't like that word. The way he used it implied he was an impulsive man, probably someone who gambled and owed someone else a lot of money.

Bella's lips pursed. "That doesn't explain why I'm here."

Edward moved over to the side and Bella had a clear view of the doorway. _Don't run,_ she told herself. _You won't make it far enough._

"You're here because of Renee."

Her head snapped up to his. "My moth.." Her voice trailed off. It came back with anger and sadness. "How do you know Renee?"

Edward sighed and repressed something like a groan. "I didn't know her. It was someone else. He was really intrigued with her, and she with him, at first. Then she found out he was..." He hesitated. "Someone dangerous, so she ran away. But he found her of course, except this time there was something Renee wouldn't tell him. He stalked her, to the point where your mother sought the police. It didn't work, of course." He shook his head. "But when she died, he finally learned the secret she kept." Edward glanced at Bella. "You."

Goosebumps traveled up her flesh and froze her insides. Her fingers curled until she was digging her nails into the armrest. "But she never..." The entire story shook her. Her mother never mentioned there being a man, but it should have made sense. That's why Renee was always on the road with Phil. That's why she could only see her mother for short periods of time. Who was this man? Could he be the reason to her mother's sudden death?

Everything snapped like pieces to a puzzle. Her entire life was rewritten right before her eyes. How could she not have sensed the trouble with Renee? How could she not see the fear in her eyes?

Tears came out in clumps, turning her vision blurry. Her mother had been in so much pain. She had suffered her final days and Bella hadn't understood why.

She didn't know whether or not Edward had left and at the moment she didn't care. Bella crumbled to the ground, releasing a scream that shook walls with the unsatisfied truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 5_

She must have fallen asleep at one point because Edward was there again, gently tapping her side. "You need to wake up," he informed her. "You haven't had anything in twenty-four hours."

They were on the road again. It was completely dark and drizzling. Bella recognized the car to be a Volvo.

Edward's words finally hit her when she smelled fries and chicken from the backseat. Fast food. Bella wasn't one for McDonald's, but her stomach was so empty it stung with pain.

She grabbed the bag from behind her and then a water bottle from the cup holder. With an urgency she didn't understand, she all but inhaled the water. It was gone too soon.

"Here." Edward held up another water bottle without taking his eyes off the road.

"Thanks," she whispered and devoured that one as well. Then she made a grab for the fries and stuffed her face.

Two water bottles, ten chicken nuggets, and a box of french fries later Bella groaned. She had eaten too fast and now the food sat uncomfortably in her belly.

Taking a sharp breath, she glanced at Edward. "Are we almost there?"

His mouth turned into a frown. "To the hotel, if that's what you mean."

"That's not what I mean," Bella answered. There was a short silence between them as they turned at an intersection.

"We have a few stops along the way," Edward explained in a curt voice. His hands were gripping the wheel to the point where his knuckles turned white. "It will take days to get there by car."

"Is that when I'll meet him?"

Edward's jaw clenched. He turned to face her and she gasped at the intensity of his stare. "It would be a rather stupid move to take revenge, Isabella."

Her heart stopped. It was the first time he had said her name.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They pulled into a hotel that hadn't looked much nicer than the last one.

Edward turned off the engine and they just sat there for a moment. Then he turned to her. "I'm assuming because of the new information, you have no objections."

Bella shook her head.

"Then you're going to have to act the part."

He leaned over her and the action made her eyes widen. His hands were like ice as he grabbed hers, slipping a diamond ring over her ring finger. He adjusted her shirt a little too, unbuttoning the top so the tank underneath showed. Then he raised his hands to her face, brushing a few locks of hair out of her eyes.

Bella did her best not to breathe. He was touching her. If she lifted her head up she would probably catch those perfectly sculpted lips. The heat flowed to her face and her skin tingled where his fingers touched.

Slowly, Edward pulled away and was out of the car in nanoseconds. Bella took a few moments for herself, letting out shallow breaths.

She couldn't believe she let that happen. She had allowed herself to be carried away in his attraction. He was still an awful person, no matter how beautiful he was. He had kidnapped her and was now delivering her to an unknown man who could possibly harm her.

But something still nagged at her. The pucker of his brow; those clenched fists; that expression of misery. Bella couldn't understand why he always looked like that; like in her dream. She remembered wanting to get him to smile. The man never did. Now she realized it was possible he may never.

She got out of the car and Edward was at her side. "Follow my lead," he said softly. He hesitated, but then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Bella blushed ten shades.

They began walking toward the hotel. It was still dark and the cement was drenched in water. Bella kept her arms awkwardly at her sides, not sure what to do with this stranger holding her. She shivered slightly and that's when she realized there was no body heat coming from Edward's embrace. It was cold, a lot like his composure.

The lights were bright inside the lobby compared to the darkness outside. There were sofas surrounding a fire place to the side and crystal chandeliers hung above them in intricate designs. Bella gasped. The place was stunning and appeared awfully expensive. She briefly wondered how Edward got his money.

A middle aged man stood behind the desk, well groomed and important looking. Geez, this place was definitely high class. What were they doing here?

Edward seemed rather at ease for someone who was kidnapping a girl and taking her to her doom. His arm tightened around her waist, in comfort she assumed. "My wife and I would like a room."

Bella tried hard not to react to the word wife. She glanced down at the ring again, as if to confirm this. It was a rather unusual piece, something you wouldn't find at the Kay Jewelers. Another thought struck her. Why would Edward be carrying around wedding rings?

The man smiled politely and nodded. "Have you been to the Silver Legacy before?" He asked as he searched the computer.

"No, this is our first time." He gave Bella a wide smile, showing all those pearly whites. It was a breathtaking grin, but something about it made her feel frozen, captivated.

He was still looking at her. Was she supposed to say something? She cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah," she managed, blushing.

The man didn't notice the "newlyweds" odd interaction and handed them a key. "Good for one night. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Silver Legacy."

When they got to the room, his arm dropped and Bella awkwardly took a few steps away from him. "Here." She pulled off the ring and held it out.

Edward shook his head. "Keep it on. We'll stick to the story in case anyone else asks."

Bella nodded and looked to the ground. "Why did you call me your wife?" she asked, blushing slightly.

He didn't seem to notice her embarrassment. "It's the easiest explanation. They would be suspicious if I just asked for a room without any explanations."

"Oh." Her voice came out flat. What had she expected? Two teens going to a hotel never looked good. So why didn't he just say they were related or something? Wouldn't that have been easier?

That's when Bella saw it. The one bed. She shifted uncomfortably. "Should I...?" She pointed at the queen sized bed.

Edward shook his head. "You'll be sleeping there."

"And you?"

"I don't sleep."

She found that hard to believe. It was strange how even the simplest of questions seemed to put him off edge. Was it really that challenging just to say he'd be up or simply not there? Unless he was lying for whatever reason.

Before it could get anymore awkward between them, Edward gestured to the door. "I'll be going out tonight." Then, with a glare, he added, "Do not try to run again."

There was a real threat behind those words. Bella swallowed and nodded. She didn't have the time to get mixed up in his charm. Yes, he was extraordinarily good looking, but it didn't mean he would hesitate to hurt her. He could very easily take advantage of her and if her last escape plan hadn't been a dream, Edward was capable of great strength.

But it didn't matter anymore. She was here for one reason now. To meet the man who stalked Renee. Who could have possibly murdered her. And, hopefully, bring some justice to this world. It was a dark path she was walking down and there was no turning back.


	6. Chapter 6

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 6_

Bella lay curled up in bed, but she didn't sleep. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't waiting for Edward to return, but a part of her couldn't deny the burning curiosity she had for him. He was different from all the boys she knew at school. He was so sure of himself and what he was doing, though he couldn't be any older then her. And not only that, but he looked so similar to the boy in her dream. It made her question her past, something she had been doing ever since she learned the disturbing truth about her mother.

The door creaked open and Bella went rigid. Her back faced the doorway as she worked on even breathing, pretending to be asleep, but she was too nervous. A career in acting wasn't for her.

The door remained open. She could tell by the light from the hall hitting the wall before her. Had he left the room? A deafening silence engulfed her. What was he doing now?

Feigning sleep, she tiredly rolled to her side, enough to crack an eye open. There was a figure standing in front of the bed. It wasn't Edward.

Rope wrapped around her neck and Bella was jerked upward, out of bed. Her lower body hit the floor with a thud. Her back was to the person as they continued to pull on the rope around her neck, dragging her out. Bella clawed at the restraint, struggling to get her footing on the ground.

Who was this? What were they going to do? The thoughts went off in her mind like an alarm. The idea of death plagued her once more.

The rope around her neck tightened. So this was it? There was a silent gasp from the girl. Edward, her mind pleaded. Help...

She heard something like a growl and then the rope dropped to the ground. Bella coughed and sucked in air, rubbing her sore throat. Disoriented, she looked around the hall in traces of her captor or savior and found herself alone. Her eyes narrowed.

How could they have possibly disappeared that fast? And without a sound? It was impossible for the attack to have just happened, Bella convinced herself, but the aches around her neck said otherwise. She let out a few shallow breaths, confused, and scrambled to her feet back to the bedroom. She shut the door and locked it, breathing hard in the darkness. The classy hotel room suddenly felt like the set for a horror film.

Running into the bathroom, she looked for a weapon to arm herself. She screamed when the door burst open, and grabbing the soap dispenser, aimed at the intruder.

But Edward was at the door, looking quite concerned. His golden eyes swept over Bella like a trained surgeon. Then, when he realized she wasn't harmed, his eyes met hers.

"Oh..." Bella sighed and dropped the bottle. Then she too fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Edward's musical voice was laced with both worry and relief. He ran over to her, faster than she thought possible, and crouched before her form. "Put your head between your legs," he commanded. Bella did as she was told.

After a few long breaths, she looked up. He was still staring at her intently. Surprised by his proximity, Bella blushed and cursed, looking to the floor. _Now is not the time to be dazzled, Bella._

"What...was that?" She managed a second later.

Edward released a long sigh and stood back up. "Someone else who is eager to please the boss. Can you stand?"

She used the sink to help her to her feet. Once her legs were no longer numb, she turned back to Edward. "Boss...you mean the man who stalked my mother? He sent more people after me?"

He didn't answer and Bella took his silence as a yes. "But I don't understand. He was going to kill me..."

She touched her neck again, wincing at the pain. She peeked at the mirror and was shocked to see red marks from where the rope was. They really had planned on killing her.

Edward sighed and watched her with gentle eyes. Hesitantly, he brought his fingertips to her neck.

Bella gasped. There was an immediate reaction when he touched her. His fingers were cold, like ice, but not only that. The moment they touched there was an electrical current between the two. It excited her nerves and warmed her stomach.

As quickly as he had touched her though, he dropped his hands. His expression was unreadable. "We're leaving now." Was all he said as he strolled out of the bathroom.

* * *

_I wonder how Charlie is doing._

The thought occurred to her as they past a police cruiser on the interstate. It had been three days since she was kidnapped. They only needed forty-eight hours to report a missing person. She remembered that the last time she ran off on her own. She was six. Her father had posted her picture up everywhere. Charlie said she was there, waiting on the porch the fourth night, smiling.

Bella pursed her lips at the thought. She probably caused him a lot of pain, but she couldn't for the life of her remember why she ran away. Doctor Carlisle said it was denial after losing her mother. Seeing as how Bella willingly agreed to meet a psycho for her mother's death, Doctor Carlisle was probably right.

"Are you alright?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah," Bella murmured. She was actually surprised he cared enough to ask.

"You were almost killed tonight," his hands tightened on the wheel, "but you don't even look fazed."

"I'm pretty good at handling those kind of situations." Bella had grown up accident prone. Getting hurt physically wasn't that much of a surprise anymore and neither was getting hurt emotionally after her mother's death. She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Edward glanced at her, first in understanding, and then in frustration like he couldn't comprehend something. He shook his head. "You shouldn't have to go through that."

Bella's skin tingled pleasantly at his words, though she tried her best to appear indifferent.

"If you don't mind me asking," she peeked up at him from behind a curtain of brown hair, "where are we headed?"

"I do mind, actually," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You still think I'm going to runaway? After all that?"

Edward ran a hand through his disheveled bronze hair. "I trust that you won't runaway, but that may not stop you from calling your father or friends."

"Oh..." She said lamely. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind, but now the idea of speaking to Charlie or Jessica or Angela was tempting. She knew she wouldn't call them though. The first thing they would want to know was where she was. What could Bella possibly say? _Sorry, but I decided I'm going to let Edward kidnap me so I can meet the sick bastard that stalked and possibly killed my mother. Thanks for asking, though._ Surely Edward didn't take her for an idiot.

Feeling slightly bolder, Bella said, "Can I ask something else then?"

Edward sighed, but nodded. "One more question."

"Why are you in-debt to this guy?"

His entire body went rigid at her words and he cursed under his breath. Then, after a moment, he spoke.

"He has my sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 7_

Edward had a sister? For some reason the thought never occurred to her, as if he were some mystical being that came about when the world was created. She always saw him miserable and alone. If this girl was related to Edward, Bella was sure she was every bit as beautiful and mysterious and thought provoking as her brother.

"He has your sister?" The obvious horror was etched across her face. "How? Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" she shouted. "And all this time I thought you were a gambler or serial killer. I'm so sorry."

"_You're _sorry?" Edward stared at her incredibly. "You have no reason to apologize, Bella. I kidnapped you. There is no way this is acceptable. You have every right to hate me."

Bella's chin jutted out stubbornly. She thought she hated Edward. She wanted to from the moment he took her, but now she realized she would never hate this infuriatingly beautiful man. Edward wasn't the monster she imagined. He was the good guy; a knight in shining armor just trying to save his sister. Technically it wasn't even kidnap because she wanted this. She wanted this, right?

Of course she did. She had to confront this man. Not only was he responsible for Renee's pain, but he took Edward's sister. This was a sick, twisted criminal who would pay.

Edward groaned and Bella looked up at him, surprised he was glaring at her.

"That's _really _frustrating, you know."

Bella felt herself shrink under his penetrating gaze. "What is?"

"Not knowing what you're thinking."

She flushed and crossed her arms, suddenly self-conscious. "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating." She had a feeling he wouldn't want to read her thoughts. They were now filled with revenge and loathing. It worried her. Did she want to become this person? Someone filled with such rage and darkness?

She knew she couldn't turn back though. She was here and that was what mattered.

"I'll help you," Bella murmured after some time. "I'll help you get your sister back."

Edward didn't answer, but from the troubled look in his eyes, she imagined he was too concerned for his sibling's life.

* * *

She was running.

She wasn't sure to where or how she got there, but she knew someone was behind her, chasing her. Her mother's voice was calling out to her. _Bella? Bella! Where are you? _And then she could see it. The man that stalked her mother, that killed her.

The darkness closed in around her. She screamed and fell forward, turning to meet the monster.

It was Edward who stood behind her. He smiled, a wicked, haunting grin, before attacking.

Bella sat up right in bed. The room swayed around her; an unfamiliar place that immediately made her toes curl in fear. Her breathing was fast and the sweat trickled down her neck. At last her eyes found the golden ones across the room, watching from the shadows.

Bella swallowed. "My mother..." She didn't know how to explain herself. Renee had been violently ripped out of her life before her very eyes. Pulling her knees to her chest, Bella cried. She and her mother were best friends. How could she not have noticed Renee needed help?

"It's my fault," the words tumbled out of her mouth.

Edward, who had been still as stone moments before, groaned. "It isn't anyone's fault," he said softly. "Your mother was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Bella glared at him past the watery tears. "So I'm just supposed to be okay that he killed her? Should I be happy that destiny deems it appropriate? What would you do, Edward, if he killed your sister?"

He didn't even flinch. "Then it was her time to go."

Bella gasped and Edward looked to the wall. "I understand that you want revenge, but I wish you wouldn't tempt fate."

"He's a monster. He deserves what's coming at him."

Edward's eyes seemed to spark at her words, though she wasn't sure why.

"You're right." he sighed. "People like us are only dangerous."

"I didn't mean..." Bella's voice faltered. She suddenly remembered the dream. Edward was the one who was ready to finish her off, not her mother's stalker. Goosebumps crawled up her arms, but she ignored what her instincts told her. She knew Edward's soul and he was anything, but heartless. "You're not a monster, Edward."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the truth."

His mysterious past was brought up again, but she completely ignored the fact. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I thought maybe you were bad at first, but that was because I didn't understand." Bella stood up and walked over to him. He flinched slightly when she sat up and didn't meet her eyes. "You are doing this for your sister. That doesn't make you the bad guy."

Edward had enough courage to look her in the eye. "Then what does that make me?"

"Human."

Edward was silent and then laughed without humor. He shook his head. "Oh, Bella. If only you knew the irony of that." She listened as his musical laughter died down.

The room was suddenly very small. Bella was just a sliver away from touching Edward. She didn't notice until he backed away that she had been reaching her hand out toward him.

"I-I'm sorry," she looked to the ground, blushing profusely. "I didn't mean-"

Edward's head turned to the door and he glared at it. Confused, Bella watched as the doorway opened.

The woman in the hall gave her a pleasant smile. "Hello, Bella."

She gasped. "...Mom?"


	8. Chapter 8

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 8_

It all happened so fast. It was like her dream, except Renee was right in front of her now, in the flesh. Bella ran into her mother's arms, but hands restrained her.

"Let me go!" Bella screamed, clawing and flailing. Edward had an iron grip around her waist. "Please let me go! _Please_!"

Edward groaned, doing his best to calm the frantic girl. "Bella, stop fighting me."

She did stop long enough to look in the doorway. It was no longer her mother there, but a tall, elegant woman in a business suit. Her sharp and defined features were nothing like Renee's soft and childish face.

Bella went limp in his arms. If Edward weren't holding her to him, she was sure she would have collapsed. "I..." She didn't know were to begin to explain her irrational behavior.

With a tender expression, Edward stared down at Bella. "Are you okay?" She nodded weakly. Slowly, he walked her back to the bed, gently releasing her on the mattress. And to think just moments before she was aching to touch him. But when the time came for him to hold her, she was trying her best to break free.

"What are you doing here, Claudia?" Edward demanded in a harsh tone, keeping his eyes on Bella. His intense gaze made her blush.

The woman laughed. "Aw, don't be so cold, Eddie. I was just having a little fun." Snapping her fingers, it looked like her hair turned a tinge darker. "Ah, that's better."

"You shouldn't be here," Edward said darkly, turning. He stood in the middle of the room, acting as the barrier between the two females. "The boss wouldn't like that."

Claudia laughed. "So that's what you call him? Well, aren't you brooding and mysterious." She glanced at Bella. "I just wanted to see the prize. She's much prettier than her mother, don't you think?"

"You know my mother?" Bella blurted before Edward could retort. She stood up and took a step forward. "You know Renee?"

Claudia gave her a dazzling grin, her teeth even whiter against the caramel colored skin. "Know her? My dear child, Renee was my best friend."

Renee never mentioned having a friend like her. Bella was positive she would have remembered a woman as gorgeous as this one. "How did you meet my mother?" She asked, stepping closer. "Did the boss kill her? Did you know he was stalking-"

Edward appeared in front of her again, stopping Bella from getting any closer. "You need to calm down," he instructed. "This isn't safe."

Her jaw clenched at his words. "What isn't safe?" Bella demanded. "None of this is _safe_, Edward! Do you think taking me to some psychopath is safe? Having boss's minions attack me is just a walk in the park for you?"

He seemed to flinch with each reason she ticked off. Bella was already risking her life. The least he could do was let her do as she please.

"Dear, give him a break." Claudia said from the doorway. "Eddie was simply referring to the fact that I am nearly five hundred years old."

Bella stared at her strangely. What woman confessed to being older, and by centuries? "You're-"

"That's enough, Claudia," Edward stated in a tight voice.

She looked between the two, before revealing a mischievous smile. "I see," she said sweetly. "She doesn't know about this, does she? Any of this?"

Edward's jaw clenched. "Claudia," he threatened.

"What are you hiding from me?" Bella asked, staring up at Edward. "What am I supposed to know?"

Edward's face remained cold and distant, so Claudia rolled her eyes and answered, "We're vampires, sweetheart." Her grinned widened. "And from the looks of it, you're something else entirely."

Bella didn't have time to respond. One minute she was gasping at Claudia, and then Edward had lunged at her, only they were moving so fast the images blurred in her vision. They were completely invisible for a second, then there was a soft breeze, an obvious crack, and spine chilling laughter. Edward appeared in front of her, snapping a bone back in place as Claudia laughed from atop a wooden dresser.

"That was fun," she said pleasantly. "Though I'm surprised you thought you could take _me _on, Eddie. I could easily snatch Bella away if I wanted to."

Edward immediately wrapped his arms around Bella, pulling her back against his chest. His chest vibrated as he released a low growl.

Claudia raised her hands. "Don't worry, darling, I plan nothing of the sort." She jumped off her seat on the dresser and waved. "Goodbye, Bella. It was nice meeting you."

The door closed and the world stood still. Bella couldn't seem to get her body to move. Vampires. They were _vampires_. She knew something wasn't quite right about Edward, but were mythical creatures really the answer?

That last scene certainly put things into perspective. No _human_ could have done that, but there was something else just as puzzling. _And from the looks of it, you're something else entirely. _What did that mean?

Edward's arms were still wrapped around her and Bella was beginning to feel a cold chill through her shirt. She tried not to get too carried away with their position. He had only grabbed her for the sole purpose to protect her. "I'm fine, Edward. You can let go now."

He seemed to release a deep breath and slowly stepped back. Bella turned to stare at his face, which was still as stone. The only expression came from his golden eyes, which seemed to hold both hope and despair. The man was a walking contradiction!

The moment hung over them for a while. Bella swallowed and looked to the floor. "So, you're a vampire?"

Edward didn't even breathe. He gauged her expression with serious eyes. Then, his brow puckered. "You're not running," he observed.

Bella shrugged. There was an instinct deep within herself that was screaming to get out, but it was buried under all the pain and suffering and understanding that had taken place these past couple of days. "I'm not."

"You should be."

Her heart fluttered, but not in the way it should have. Edward sighed and the statue suddenly came to life. He moved over to the bed and took a seat, leaning elbows on thighs. "You probably have a lot of questions," he murmured. "Just know that the door is always open."

Something didn't quite make sense about his words. He was giving her an out? How was that possible, after all he did to kidnap her? Everything he was doing to save his sister? He couldn't possibly be this willing to let her go.

Her mind was already made up though. She was going to face this man, no matter what escape Edward offered. Bella walked over to the bed without fear and took the seat next to him. "I told you before, Edward. I'm not afraid of you." To prove her point, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. His skin was cold and that strange electrical current traveled up her arm, cooling her body, warming her heart.

It saddened her that he probably didn't feel that same pull. Edward stared down at their hands for a moment, and then looked up into her eyes.

"Claudia is an old friend of mine," he began, almost rushing his words. "She can be a little unrestrained at times." He seemed to choose his words carefully. "Certain vampires have other abilities. Claudia has the power to change her appearance and look or pose as anyone she desires."

"Then my mother..." Her eyes watered. Of course Renee couldn't be alive. She saw them bury her body, but she was still hoping...

Bella took in a shaky breath. "I see. Do you have any...?"

He nodded. "I am able to read minds, to hear someone's "voice," within a five mile radius."

The thought made her face pale. He could read minds? As in her own? Reflexively, Bella brought her hands over her head, as if that could protect her. She had thought such horrible things about him, and some not so horrible...

Edward took hold of her arms and gently lowered them to her sides. He had a somewhat amused expression on his face, one of the rare smiles she got to see. "It's all right," he explained. "I am able to read everyone's mind, apart from yours." The smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced by frustration. "Why don't you want me to see your thoughts?"

Bella flushed at that and quickly tried to change the topic. "My mind doesn't work right?" she croaked. "I'm a freak?"

"I hear voices in my mind and you're worried you're the freak." That smile returned to his face and she could tell he was making an effort to be playful. It was such a difference from the man she had originally met, well, vampire she supposed, and it felt like something was opening up between them.

"What about your sister?" The thought dawned on her. "Is she also...?"

"Alice has been alive for over seventy years now."

That was an incredible thought. "So when you said it would be her time to go if she was killed, you meant it since she's been alive so long?" He nodded. Then it struck her. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered promptly.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

His lips twitched. "A while."

Bella felt her heart swell at his words. He really was making an effort to keep things light. "I can't wait to meet Alice. She sounds extraordinary."

Edward's face suddenly went grim. "You won't meet her," he claimed.

She flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, well, I didn't mean...If you don't want me to meet her, I won't."

He shook his head. "No." He looked her straight in the eyes. "You won't meet her because I'm not taking you to the boss. I'm bringing you somewhere safe."


	9. Chapter 9

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 9_

She wasn't sure if she heard him right. She wasn't sure if she had heard him at all, actually. The night continued to surprise her, leading one disbelief into the next.

"I won't take you to him," Edward added as he examined her blank expression. "We'll continue traveling east until I know you're safe."

It was finally starting to sink in. With a blink, she asked, "Why?"

Edward stared at her, so long and hard she could feel the blood under her skin begin to warm. From her neck all the way to her hairline those topaz eyes seemed to burn her with a mere look. "Because it's the right thing to do," he said at last.

She swallowed, biting her lip and letting her hair fall in-between them. The air felt thick with their electricity. "I know you're a good person, Edward, but think about your sister."

"I am. And she would want me to do the same thing."

Bella glared, her jaw clenching. She wouldn't allow him to do this. It was her decision to make, not his. "You can't go back on our agreement!" she hesitated. "Is that the only reason you're taking me away? You're not..."

In love with me? The words echoed in her head. She knew it was wrong to follow a strange man across the country -a part of her was still reeling from the thought that he might suddenly turn violent- so why was she somewhat flattered? She shook her head. It was fact now. Isabella Swan had officially gone insane.

Edward chose to ignore that statement, taking the keys. "We're going now."

Silently, Bella followed the brooding man. She was still angry and still intent on meeting the boss. It didn't matter if Edward decided not to take her. She was determined to meet the man, with or without his help.

When they reached the parking lot, Bella put her foot down. "He had my mother, Edward," she spoke softly, arms crossed. "I can't just forget he might have something to do with her death."

Edward stopped, sighed, and turned back. He approached her with fast, measured steps, making her heart pound at his sudden impatient mood. He stopped when they were within inches of each other, close enough to touch. She should have been able to feel his body heat, but as always the air around him remained cold, distant, just like his attitude.

"I told you about your mother because I was hoping you would willingly agree to come," he murmured. "It made things much easier."

Bella raised an eyebrow. His mood swings were giving her whiplash. "So why are you mad?"

"I didn't expect you to seek revenge." He shook his head and gazed at her. "I didn't know what to expect at all."

Bella took a deep breath and looked to the side. He was so intense about everything. He could probably intimidate a navy officer, but he wouldn't intimidate her. "You need to take me there, Edward. It's the only way."

"You aren't going," he concluded, his jaw set. "I won't let you."

Bella gasped. "They have Alice, Edward. Are you really willing to give her up?"

"I'm not going to trade you for her!" he snarled. "I'll figure some other way to get Alice out, but you are not going, Bella."

"I have to though! This is the man who stalked Renee, Edward. I have to meet him."

They were going in circles again. This was a never ending battle that had no clear ending. They were both stubborn in their own way and determined beyond reason.

But Edward's mind was already made up. He got into the driver's seat, waiting. "Get in the car, Bella."

She crossed her arms. "No."

Edward groaned. "For the love of all that is holy! Do you have a death wish?"

She still refused to get inside though. She wondered how far she would get running, considering his super speed. She could probably make it three feet, if she was lucky, which, according to her history, she was not.

"I'll just drag you back," he confirmed, as if he _could _read her mind.

With what dignity she had left, Bella opened the door and took a seat beside the commanding vampire. With a frown, she declared, "This isn't over."

"Hardly." Edward agreed in the same hard tone and started the engine.

* * *

She spent the remainder of her time planning how she would escape a super fast, super powerful vampire. Outrunning him wasn't an option, and neither was beating him up. Hadn't he said he didn't sleep once? Ever?

Bella sighed, thankful her abnormal mind kept her thoughts secret from Edward. It was bad enough she was ogling him half the time, but now she really needed the advantage. Surprise was her upper hand in this game. She just needed to learn how to wield the weapon.

The problem was the more time she spent with Edward, the more she grew to like him, and that was a very, very dangerous thought. After all the years she spent, having the awkward conversations at Forks High School when Mike or Eric or Tyler tried to hit on her. No guy ever held her attention like Edward, and she couldn't afford to feel sympathy for this man. Not if she ever hoped to escape him.

The clouds were a dark blue in the distance, foreshadowing a possible argument they were about to have. It was going to be a long drive. She didn't need to be Alice to see that.

"Am I allowed to speak?" Bella asked sarcastically when the silence was unbearable.

"Only if it isn't another ploy to meet the boss."

She faced him now, glaring. "You can't do this to me, Edward. It's my life."

"Bella, risking your life for something like revenge is not going to get you anywhere."

She threw her hands in the air. "You wouldn't understand!"

His face was stone as they continued down the dark road. She suddenly felt terrible for saying that.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean that. Of course, he has your sister-"

"It's fine," Edward sighed, relaxing, but his hands still clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "We've had a long day. It would probably be best to sleep a while."

"Except you can't...right?"

He gave her a wry smile.

It made her heart skip a beat. _Control your emotions, Bella. Don't start to fall for him._

She worked to distract herself. "So why did he take Alice in the first place? I mean, I get he wanted you to kidnap me, but why you? Doesn't he have other vampire friends?" Well, that was obvious, considering one tried to kill her, but that didn't make sense either. "You never said why you wanted to save me. I'm just some human. What does it matter?"

Edward was silent, like it pained him to say what he was about to next. Bella locked her eyes on him, being sure to take in every word he was about to utter.

"The reason he has my sister is not what you think," he started. "I heard beforehand his plans for you. So I went back to Forks and took you with the intent to keep you safe, but when he found out he sent people after you, like the one that tried to take you from the hotel." His teeth clenched. "And that was when he stole Alice."

"So, the reason you are in-debt to him is because of me?" Because Edward tried to protect her, that's why the boss stole Alice. "So it really is all my fault." The guilt sunk into her skin, tensing her muscles.

"Of course not," Edward grumbled, looking annoyed now. "It was my decision to take you. I could have easily killed you if I wanted you out of the way."

"But you didn't," Bella whispered.

"I didn't."

"Why?"

He was obviously avoiding this question, but she couldn't stop herself. Why did he care so much? His sister was on the line and he was giving that all up for her, but they hadn't met before that night at Port Angeles. Someone couldn't be that selfless...could they?

Edward opened his mouth to answer and then sighed. "I..."

Suddenly, his head snapped to her window and he growled. He took her into his arms, and the next moment he had thrown them both out of the car. The trees around them blurred, giving Bella a strange vision tinged in green and brown. The sound of Edward colliding with the ground was like marble crashing into cement. She cringed.

Then they were standing and Edward was whispering one word in her ear.

"Run."


	10. Chapter 10

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 10_

Bella gasped and stared at the boy wondrously. She still had to get her head wrapped around what had just happened. They were in the car, Edward growled, threw them into the wilderness, and now wanted her to run.

"Go!" he snarled, shoving her, not hard, but enough for her to stumble. He gave a firm nod and disappeared completely.

Bella took deep breaths and slowly began moving in a random direction. "Faster!" The ghost of Edward's voice demanded. Hearing the concern in his voice, she forced herself into a sprint. The rough terrain made her fall several times, scraping her palms against pebbles and thorns. Blood dotted her hands as she winced, ignoring the stinging pain.

What was she running from? She glanced over her shoulder. The darkness of the forest stared back. As far as she could tell, she was alone, but she knew Edward was hanging around, and the knowledge that she couldn't detect his presence made her wonder how many other silent creatures stalked the woods.

If that were the case then she was in some serious trouble. She tried to think ahead. She couldn't outrun the attacker and there would be no one to hear her screams. Edward had taken away her cell phone. She had one lesson of self-defense.

Bella had to admit, the odds were not in her favor, but when had they ever been? She continued to run until her lungs burned from the effort. With trembling legs, she fell over on hands in knees, trying to catch her breath.

There was a growl. Bella looked up, slowly, and found herself face to face with a werewolf. She flinched when it bared its teeth, completely frozen with fear. Death was looking her straight in the face now, like so many other times.

But the tearing of skin from muscle never came. The canine was tossed to the side, whined, and then sprinted back through the woods. The area turned quiet with her harsh breathing. What just...?

"Bella?" Edward appeared in the clearing, running to her at vampire speed. She blinked and he was suddenly crouched before her, studying her face fiercely.

Her voice was stuck in her throat. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her body was shaking after the near encounter with death. she didn't know how to handle it.

"Bella, answer me, are you okay?" Edward's voice was harsh and laced with worry. His hand came to her cheek and she flinched at the coldness, but didn't pull away. "I need to know you're alright."

Bella stared at him in wonder. He seemed to be in great pain over her well-being. Why? He wasn't entitled to care for her. He was a vampire, the definition of a monster, yet here he was consoling her.

Tears poured down her cheeks before she knew it and she jumped into Edward's arms, clutching the stone figure. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. Something was eerily familiar about this moment, scared and in Edward's arms. Bella's mind tugged at the memory, but it remained deep within her self-conscious, buried under the despair of her mother's death.

His arms came around her fragile body. "It's okay," he murmured into her hair. "As long as you're safe, it's fine."

* * *

They made their way back up at regular human speed. Bella was thankful Edward didn't seem to mind going slow, taking her hand and guiding her through the thick foliage. By the time they made it back to the road it was already dark out. The car was gone and Bella didn't ask where it went.

"We'll have to rent a car," Edward explained, pulling a cell phone out of his shirt pocket. He checked a few things and then put it away.

"Why are you doing it?" Bella whispered.

He turned to her. "Doing what?"

"Protecting me." She blushed. "I mean, you hardly know me. I'm the reason your sister is in trouble and yet you want to keep me safe?" She shook her head. If it were Charlie or Renee in Alice's position, she would have traded anything in a heartbeat. He couldn't just be saving her out of the goodness of his heart. Could he?

"I don't want to be a monster," Edward claimed.

"So you just go around saving everyone you can find?" The thought made her frown. She wanted there to be more to it, but she knew it was selfish to even consider. And stupid. Admitting that she may have fallen for her kidnapper was as cliche as the next romantic tragedy. Wanting him to like her back was even more pathetic.

Edward tilted his head to the side, both confusion and frustration marking his perfect features. "It's not that I prefer you over Alice. I'm doing what's best for everyone."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to give me up?"

His jaw clenched like this were a hard decision for him. His eyes were no longer the topaz she remembered, but a distinct onyx shade. He leaned over slightly and let out a humorless laugh. "If that were the case, I would have turned you in by now."

Her heart thudded at his words. Was he saying that he cared for her? Or was she reading into it too much? His face was like stone, expressionless. He gave nothing away, while she was an open book. Even now she knew he could hear the pounding of her heart, probably guess the thoughts running wild in her mind.

"Isabella." Her name came out soft in his melodic voice. His hand came to her cheek, stroking it softly. The butterflies in her stomach took flight the moment her heartbeat picked up. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Its getting late. We have to keep moving."

"Oh." She hoped he couldn't depict the disappointment in her voice. His hand dropped from her face and he turned, gesturing for her to climb on his back.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He smiled and the butterflies returned. "Be sure to hold on tight."

Awkwardly, she linked her arms and legs around Edward, clutching onto him with unnecessary strength. They took off into the dark night without a sound. Bella only hoped he didn't see the way she was holding him in her arms, like she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 11  
_

"Of course I can watch Bella for you." Claudia said with a ruthless grin. She looked like a belly dancer now, in poofy purple pants and a cut off shirt. The top showed the pale of her stomach stressed across impressive abs. Her hair was long and dark, done in multiple waves. Her eyes were a deep sea blue.

Edward grimaced at the look, obviously upset about something. Bella frowned knowing they were having some sort of silent conversation she wasn't a part of.  
"No, Claudia. I don't want you taking Bella anywhere. It's not safe right now." He glanced down at the said girl with gentle eyes. "I have a few errands to attend to. You'll be safe with Claudia."

"You're leaving me?" The thought of abandonment hadn't hit her this hard since her mother's death. Her panic was resurfacing and she found herself clinging to Edward. "Why?"

His golden eyes widened, stunned at first, and something in his face hardened. His hand lifted to her cheek and he brushed a few locks of brown her away from her eyes.

"You shouldn't grow too attached to me," he answered in a soft voice.

Edward turned to Claudia, nodded, and disappeared at vampire speed. Bella hardly got the "Ed" in by the time she was standing alone.

Claudia laughed, the sound not quite fitting her exotic features. "Why, you're just a love struck puppy, aren't you?" Bella flushed, which only encouraged her to laugh more. "Don't worry, Hun. Eddie's much too pure to acknowledge your feelings."

"Too pure?" Bella probed.

"Let's just say a relationship between vampires and humans never end well."

Hearing Claudia say that made something deep within her core throb. She buried the pain and truth under her mother's death. With a convenient distraction, Bella gestured at her outfit. "Is there any reason you're dressed for occasion?"

"Oh, this? Meet Clarissa. She's a belly dancer from Europe. She speaks very little English." Claudia spun around once, giving a show of her flexibility and grace. "I'm at work right now. There are many disguises I must wear."

Claudia snapped her fingers and her body changed. The once fair skin turned tan and her eyes went round and shrunk into a wider face. She was at least three inches shorter than Bella now, with a round chin and straight black hair.

"I must be going, but I trust you will be well." It was strange hearing the same voice come out of this Asian woman as the belly dancer. "Everything you need is here. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." Claudia left the apartment and for the first time Bella felt increasingly alone. At least before when she was trying to escape from Edward, she had something to do. Now, with nothing but time, the seriousness of the situation sunk in with grief.

She was leaving home with a stranger. A vampire stranger who wanted to protect her out of the kindness of his cold, unbeating heart. She betrayed her friends, left her poor father to himself. It nearly killed him when he found out about Renee's death. This would surely break him.

She had to find a way to tell him she was okay, but how on earth could she do that and convince him not to come save her? Maybe she could call Angela or Jessica to spread the word.

A wireless phone hung on the wall along the tiny kitchen. Bella reached over and placed it to her ear. There was no sound, not even the ring of a dial tone. It was disconnected.

With a groan, she put the device back in place. Vaguely, she recalled a conversation with Edward on this very thing. He didn't trust her, thinking she would call someone. As much as she didn't want to trouble him, she had to get the message out.

_"Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."_

Claudia's voice rang in her ears. I'm not going to sit here like some damsel in distress, Bella told herself, marching out the door.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you have a phone I can borrow?"

The man behind the convenience counter frowned slightly. Judging from his expression, it was obvious he knew Bella wasn't going to pay for anything. "In the back." He gestured to no point in particular and went back to thumbing through his singles.

Bella moved to the back of the store by the Slurpee machine and sticky counters. An outdated phone was on the side. Bella grabbed it and dialed.

It picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Jessica?"

There was silence at first. "Bella? Oh my God, is that you?"

She nodded and realized Jessica couldn't see her. "Yeah." Her tone was breathless. She didn't know how good it would feel to hear a familiar voice. "It's me."

"Where are you? Do you realize your dad has the entire town looking for you?" Bella flinched at the thought. "Some people have already declared you dead! What happened, Bella?"

Her voice didn't work at first. "Jessica, listen. I have to go somewhere, somewhere safe. I don't want to worry Charlie and I don't want him to look for me anymore."

"Bella, what are you saying?"

She swallowed. "Look, I know it probably doesn't make sense, but I need you to tell him that. Please. I'm safe and don't look for me."

Jessica sighed on the other line. "I hope you know what you're doing."

The light above her flickered as Bella set the phone down. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweater and went to thank the cashier, but the spot was empty. She glanced around as that irritating light continued to flicker, on and off.

That's weird. Maybe he went to the bathroom, Bell summed up, heading to the door. Something red caught her eye.

Behind the counter, splayed across the cash register was fresh blood. As her gaze lowered she caught sight of a body crumpled on the tile floor.

The hairs on her neck stood up. The broken light above her suddenly felt a lot more ominous.

Bella turned for the door, sprinting down the dark road. The pavement was uneven and she always seemed to trip over something. Even so, she could hear Edward's commanding voice as if he were right beside her, telling her to run.

When her legs finally gave out, Bella gasped and turned around.

Nothing. Nothing was chasing her. The full moon seemed to laugh at her own stupidity. She debated going back to the man - to see if he were really dead or simply unconscious.

"Bella." She turned and saw Edward's face and from the looks of it he didn't seem too happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 12_

"Did I scare you?"

Bella's jaw dropped. It was Edward's body, but Claudia's voice.

"Claudia?"

Fake Edward winked at her. "The one and only." She changed back to what Bella assumed was her original form. Thin, cocoa skinned, and incredibly good looking. "Now, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was...um, I needed a..." Bella pointed back at the store. "Look, it doesn't matter what I came for, but I think someone's seriously hurt. We need to-"

Claudia made a motion to shake her bob cut. "No can do, Missy. I have straight orders to keep you safe and under a watchful eye. Why, what do you think Eddie would do to me if he knew about this?" The vampire got a hook on Bella's arm and proceeded to walk her back.

Bella allowed herself to be dragged like a rag doll, but persisted. "He could be dying!" Her eyes glanced back at the store. "There was so much blood. What if a vampire-"

In a sharp movement, Claudia swung her around in front of her. The move left Bella feeling light headed.

"Wait. So what you're trying to tell me is that there's another vampire?"

Bella shrugged.

With a determined expression, Claudia continued to lead Bella down the dark roadway. "Okay, I'll check out this place after I get you inside. Lock the doors and be sure to turn on the TV. I don't want any sounds to come from you though, alright? Oh and here." She pulled a lighter out of her pocket. "The only sure way to kill a vampire is to tear the sucker apart and set it on fire."

Bella nodded, squeezed the lighter, and bit her lip. She didn't think there had been any danger in making a phone call, but she might have made things worse.

Claudia pushed her through the doorway. "Stay inside," she instructed. "Lay in the bathtub and keep yourself covered. Avoid the heater too." And just like that Claudia disappeared.

Bella took a shaky breath and pulled it together. She turned on the TV and grabbed some extra pillows and blankets from the closet. Like Claudia suggested, she made a make-shift bed in the tub and pulled the shower-curtain to hide herself.

Bella curled into a ball on her side and listened to the comical voices from the show in the bedroom. She shut her eyes as feelings of loneliness consumed her wounded soul.

* * *

Hands were tucking her into bed. On reflex, Bella reached out and touched the arm. "Mom."

Her eyes opened and a wary expression from Edward greeted her. "I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized. He gently rubbed her head. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Bella sighed and shut her eyes. She had been preparing this question ever since he left. "Edward. How long are we going to keep running?"

It was completely silent. She had to open her eyes to make sure he was real. The pain certainly felt real.

He looked away, somewhere far off. The answer remained thick in the air between them.

Forever.

"Is Bella finally up?" Claudia walked into the room, appearing as a tall blond. "I have good news and bad news. What do you guys want first?"

Edward glanced at Bella. She was surprised he had even considered her at all. "Good news," she said.

"It definitely wasn't a vampire so it means the boss's minions aren't close by."

"What's the bad news?" Edward prompted.

"Whoever it was got away."

Bella could feel Edward's body tense up. Claudia seemed pretty proud of herself, to the point of celebrating.

"C'mon, Eddie. This is a victory!"

"Bella was just feet away from a killer and you think this is good news?"

Bella sunk in deeper in the bed and watched the scene unfold. Guilt wedged in her sub-conscious.

Claudia's mouth was a tight line. "That had nothing to do with me, darlin'. Damsel in distress here left on her own."

"She shouldn't have been alone to begin with!" Edward's voice shook the springs in the bed. Bella watched as he stood, looking ready to rip the woman's head off.

Claudia laughed. "What? Is this insignificant human suddenly more important than your friend? Do you honestly think you can beat me, Eddie? That you can protect her?" Claudia returned to her original form and smirked. "It's just like you thought. You can't run forever. The boss will get here at some point. If you were smart, you'd hand her over." She turned to Bella and smiled. "It was _so_ nice seeing you again, Bella." With a sneer, she left the apartment.

The room filled with tension. Bella cleared her throat. "I'm sorry." She glanced up at Edward who had his back to her. "Look, I know what you're doing is noble, but she's right Edward. You can't protect me forever."

His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. For a heartbeat, Bella thought he might turn that violence on her. Instead, he turned and embraced her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he apologized. "Claudia is a little harsh and idiotic when it comes to certain things. But she was wrong to think you're not worth it."

Tears sprung into her eyes. "I-I'm not," Bella sobbed. "There's nothing special about me. I'm just some stupid girl who lost her mother. I can't even protect myself."

Edward pulled back and stared at her. There was concern, frustration, and even curiosity in those topaz eyes. "Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. There is much more to you than loneliness."

"Then what is it?" She demanded, furiously wiping the tears under her eyes. "What makes me better than your friends? Your family? Your _life_?"

"It's because you're mine!"

There was a possessive edge to his words that made Bella freeze. What was he saying? That he owned her? That she was his piece of property to do as he pleased?

Bella frowned. She didn't belong to anyone, and certainly not some bi-polar vampire.

Edward's glare quickly melted into a soft expression as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, wait. That's not what I meant to say."

"I thought you were protecting me, Edward. I thought you cared, but apparently all I am is some piece of furniture to you."

"Bella, look at me. _Look at me._" He took her hands gently in his. They were cold and pale, bringing the obvious fact that they were two completely different beings. "Vampires are possessive creatures by nature. I do care about you." He lowered his head ans sighed. "I knew you when you were younger. I was the one who saved you when you ran away."

The man from her dreams. It was him. And that dream was a memory.

She lifted her eyes to his. There was hurt in her brown colored gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Edward released her hands and the room suddenly grew cold.

"Because I'm the one who killed your mother."


	13. Chapter 13

Property of an Obsessive Vampire

* * *

_Chap 13_

No, it couldn't be true. He couldn't have killed her mother.

Bella suddenly felt sick. The room around her swayed, along with the image of the beautiful vampire. Only now Edward looked sinister from the dark shadows the dim light created along his pale skin.

"Bella..."

His voice sounded far away, as if he were under water. All she could see now was her mother, walking home from work in the darkness. She imagined the scarf she gave her, the one she never took off, wound around her mouth. It probably muffled her screams when she saw Edward's face.

"Bella." His hand grabbed hers.

She yanked hers away. The cold flesh suddenly burned where it touched.

"Get away from me!"

Her voice sounded scratchy and raw. Whatever was happening to her had reopened a wound she so carefully bandaged up and sealed away.

Edward's expression looked hurt, then darkened. He took a step as she inched toward the door.

"Bella, it's not safe-"

"Nothing you do is safe!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. She took another step backward and stumbled slightly. "You carry death everywhere you go! If you really want to protect me, you'll stay the hell away." She inched toward the door again and Edward seemed frozen by her words. Her hand turned the knob as she walked out.

Cloth came over her mouth as she let out a muffled cry. She saw Edward cry out her name before being knocked to the ground by a hooded figure.

Soon everything went black.

* * *

There were drops of water falling onto the floor in sharp _pings_. Bella shifted and coughed, trying to shove away the awful odor that invaded her body. Darkness filled the empty space. It took a moment for her to realize she was awake.

Like a rubber-band, everything snapped back into place. The apartment, Claudia, Edward.

"You're awake?"

Something moved in the shadows, frightening Bella. Her weak human eyes had adjusted enough to figure out she was in a cellar of some sort. Gray stone walls created a medieval-like look to the room. Iron bars were set on one side, holding her prisoner to whoever had spoken.

She remained silent as the figure gracefully sauntered over. The person was small and slender and above all beautiful. She must be a vampire, Bella mused with a wave of fear.

The girl, who looked rather young yet mature all at once, tilted her head to the side and smiled. It curled around the edges, like a mischievous child might have grinned before admitting the crime.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" She took her hands in hers and beamed. "I'm finally talking to Bella Swan!"

Bella, confused and still disoriented from the drug, blinked. "You're not going to kill me?"

The tiny girl laughed. Her nose crinkled as she did. "Of course not, silly! After all, I love you."

That made Bella raise an eyebrow. Was this a trap? It had to be some sort of distraction. "Did you know my mother?" She was anxious now for any information that might still be kept secret from her.

Unfortunately, the girl shook her head. "No. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I only know about you and Edward." The girl winked.

Bella's eyebrows pulled together. No one should have known about that. Hesitantly, she pulled her hands away. "Who are you?"

The pale girl's eyes, onyx with dark shadows underneath, brightened. "I'm Alice. Edward's sister."

She was even more beautiful than Bella could have guessed, but thinking about Edward made her chest ache. She had sympathized and helped the man that had murdered her mother. How could she ever see him as anything more than a monster?

"I always thought Edward would be alone." Alice sighed. "But then I had a vision of this six year old girl. I thought you were going to destroy him. Turns out, you're his redemption." She gazed at Bella with a look of adoration - an expression she often received from Edward.

"I could never love that monster." The amount of hate in her voice surprised even Bella.

"No? Are you sure?" There was a mocking smile to the girl's smile like she was saying, I-know-something-you-don't-know. "That's too bad. I was all psyched for planning your wedding." There was a playful banter to her words, but underneath she guarded a very serious weapon. The truth.

Needing to change the topic, Bella gestured to the bars. "I'm guessing the boss got me."

Alice rolled her dark eyes and turned slightly. As she did, the bottom of her silk white dress flared out. Bella noticed Alice did not wear any shoes or accessories. She was simply a white figure, with dark hair and eyes to contrast.

"No, of course not. He got his grimy mutts to do the job for him." Alice wrinkled her nose like she smelled something bad. "Not only do those dogs mess with my visions, but they seriously smell like they've been rolling in their own filth. Disgusting."

"The only disgusting creature here is you."

Bella gasped and turned to the bars, where a boy a year or two younger than herself stood. He was bronze and tall - shirtless - with only a thin piece of fabric to cover up all of that muscle. His face looked so young, but his body was anything but innocent.

Alice recoiled from the man, hissing, baring her teeth like she wanted to bite through his tanned flesh. She crouched, almost cat-like, as she watched him.

Feeling the tension in the room slowly escalate, Bella did the only thing she knew. Direct the attention to herself.

"Who are you?" She pointed at the boy man with mild curiosity.

His eyes broke from Alice's as he glared at her. "Jacob." His arms were crossed, showing he was not in the mood to be friendly. "I have strict orders to take that thing out."

Alice hissed again. Jacob bared his teeth and growled lightly.

Bella was both frightened and intrigued at once. Their sounds made them so much more animal than human. It reminded her how insignificant she was to them.

"Will you come out calmly or do I have to drag you out?" Jacob slipped keys into the lock and then used an incredible strength to open the gate. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. There was something very mystical about the way these bars were made, Bella concluded. Otherwise Alice would have already made an escape.

Alice held her head high as she marched out barefoot into the hall. "I'm only coming out nicely for Bella, _dog_."

"Whatever you say, _parasite_." He re-locked the gate without giving Bella a glance and walked as far from Alice as he could without losing sight of her. They were quickly out of her line-of-sight.

Bella sighed and took a seat on the cobblestone flooring. Everything had happened so fast. She was finally ready to move passed her mother's death, but it seemed everywhere she went it haunted her.

And it was all because of Edward.

Bella never knew she could feel such controversy over someone. She hated him for what he did and she felt stupid for all the times he made her care about him. She certainly didn't care now.

It was his fault she was alone - that the person she loved the most was suddenly ripped out of her life. She had gotten it wrong. He wasn't a gentle being at all. He killed her mother.

The water droplets echoed among the cave prison, in harmony with her broken cries.


End file.
